The Inevitable
by CombustionNation
Summary: Struggling to choose what you want, makes you choose what you don't want. Sequel to 'Long Hidden Love'. Makorra break-up OS. Rated T for swearing. MAKORRA SHIPPERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! IT ISN'T GOING TO BE PRETTY!


**This is the sequel to my One-shot called 'Long Hidden Love'. As most Makorra shippers LOVED 'Long Hidden Love' because of Makorra, this One-shot is just the opposite. So all you Korrasami fans, if you want an ANTI-MAKORRA One-shot, there ya go!**

**Please R &amp; R**

* * *

**Warning: This One-shot contains swearing, and kids from age 13 and down shouldn't read this. I am not responsible for children under the age of 13 reading this. Thank you in advance.**

**'The Inevitable' has the same **_Italic _**parts like in 'Long Hidden Love'. Their function is also the same.**

**That's all you can get from me for today.**

_Houdoe!_

* * *

_Didn't I warn you not to?_

_Didn't I warn you good?_

_Maybe we couldn't help it_

_Maybe we never should_

First verse of 'Cut Your Teeth' by Kyla La Grange.

* * *

**Slamming doors and loud thuds.**

**Flying desks and messed up papers.**

**Yelling and swearing.**

**Footsteps and bending.**

All of this happened in the Metalbending Police Force headquarters. It was not a day both parties were looking forward to, but it was **The Inevitable**. The past couple of months, the bricks and the first foundation were laid of the break-up house of Mako and Korra. Slight conflicts were between Mako and Korra since the day that they were going to the Spirit Festival. Oh, the tension was rising between the two ever since. The first signs were their discussions on the boat and on the trip to the spirit portal.

_Honestly, I think anyone could see the break-up coming when they watched the first episodes of Book Two. The bickering of the two was annoying as hell, and their fights became intenser with the episode. Korra's hate for Mako also grew with the episode. I am certain that Korra and Asami would also break up once there is a new threat and they put their work above themselves...wait! I already did that! HAHA! Too bad it didn't become canon...aw well; Can't have everything. Let's continue, shall we?_

The wind was uneasy that day, and someone would get, like Dutch people would say, 'de wind van voren' (chided for). That 'someone' was Mako. The events that led up to the break-up were hard for Mako, mainly because he was confused on what to say. The result was that he said stuff that were not the words Korra expected, annoying the shit out of her. But the house was finished when Mako betrayed Korra; that was...

_Well, that was __**REALLY**__ smart on Mako's part. Not only did he stop General Iroh from sending troops, making it possible to end the civil war (which would have happened in an alternative universe) but more importantly, he handed Korra the biggest reason of all to break up with him: violating her trust. Combine that with the 'jobs are more important than this relationship' and you forged yourself a BREAK-UP! Congratulations! Wait, not really..._

A thud. And not just a normal thud. First of all, it was a wooden door on a metal floor (don't know why that matters, but..) and second of all, it was the kind of thud that made everybody shut the fuck up and listen to the one coming in. It was the kind of thud that was rough, making everybody suspicious; who entered and what did he/she want? It was the kind of thud making everybody stop working and paying attention to something that wasn't their work. THAT _THUD!_ And what a thud it was. Just a little bit of Korra's anger was put in that thud, and they would find out soon enough where the rest of Korra's anger went.

_And how they would find out, oh boy... Like Wu said in Remembrances, "Now that's a break-up!" And what a break-up it was. The break-up of Asami and Mako was like, one hundred times softer than Korra and Mako's break-up. Well, what would you expect of the freakin' __**AVATAR**__ getting dumped? If I didn't know better, Korra would wreck the whole headquarters by going into the Avatar State because of her emotions. Also, she would curse every living flying fuck out of Mako. Sadly, LoK is a kids show, so that ain't happening. Ah well, life ain't fair! PROCEED with the STORY!_

They argued for like two minutes or so, then the heat started rising inside Korra. And all that heat turned into anger, the anger fueled her body and her body kicked away Mako's desk! No problem! For the rest nothing really important happened, except some more arguing and all that other stuff that happens at a break-up. Of course the media would be ALL-OVER the break-up, because that is FRONT PAGE NEWS! The Avatar is one of the most (if not THE most) important persons in the world. Everything Avatar or Avatar related is FRONT PAGE STUFF, guaranteed!

_Yeah, too bad that nothing extra happened. Of course, Mako fighting Korra would be something they wouldn't do, even if they have so much rage and hate for each other at that moment. Besides, it was Mako that saved Korra from Amon, right? Kinda? Sort of? I don't really know. Anyway, there is nothing more after this part that is SO important that is worth a mention, so I am going to summarise it quickly:_

**Escape. Spirit. Chased. END!**


End file.
